ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Seika Sarutobi
Seika is no longer a strong willed, fun loving, spirited kunoichi. She still strives everyday to be better and get stronger... But its for nobodies benefit but her own. Not wanted to be attached to anything that can and will be taken from her. Background Information Seika was always a little rebel; she was known to get into fights all the time, pulling pranks of her academy teachers and failing her tests. Sometimes they used to call her the devils child, She adored the attention even though it was a negative form. Sometimes people wondered why? The answer was simple, her parents were important ninja and being a part of the Sarutobi clan they were always filled with the will of fire. They were never home in her early years of growing up, her parents were always on long lasting missions… So Seika was raised by her Nanny. Who was much like a grandmother to her. For a while she continued down that troublesome path, however stopped after her parents had came back. Her father was furious with her behaviour and taught her that Sarutobi hold a will to protect and lead Konoha. Making her realize she needed to smarten up and respect not only her teachers and comrades… but to also treat her Village in general with it. As genin, Seika was only growing in wisdom and beauty. She turned from the worst in training and studies, to the best. Not only that, but she strived to protect her fellow teammates and anyone within the village. It was evident, that already at such a young age she carried the Will of Fire on a Golden podium. Her father Ren noticed this and gave his chakra blades to her— the pair that had been passed from his father down to him. It wast this time that she made a goal to be the best Kunoichi the Sarutobi clan has ever seen. Possibly lead the clan and its glory when she’d come of age… So when the Chunin Exams came, she knew this was her chance to show her village pride. Making it to the final trials she fought a Kirigakure ninja. It was a battle for the history books, it almost ended in a tie due to the fact her opponent was a water user while she was a fire release user… But Seika refused. With her Ninjutsu getting her no where, she beat her opponent with her Chakra blades and shocked the crowd with her sudden skillful fighting. In her Chunin Stage, Seika was in her rigorous training phase. Her days consisted of constant training and missions, that even her parents thought she was going overboard. However, Seika though it was a necessary sacrifice to reach her goal. She even unlocked her second nature on her own. Which lead her to continue on to combo jutsu’s. It was also the time when her mother gave birth to her twin sisters. Almost a reincarnation of her rebellious self, but it didn't matter to her. Her heart latched themselves onto her younger siblings and she promised that as long as she lived… She’d protect her sisters and do so by becoming the best she could be. Now as a jounin she strives to also teach a group of genin her will of fire, so that there can be a long line of protectors to serve the hidden leaf. So that as long as she lives, she knows that it will run and pass down for ages to come. Once the arc finished, many shinobi had left for a year and a half in order to train vigorously. Seika did the same however stayed in Konoha, doing multiple missions and dedicating her time to her clan. With Seika’s father only getting older and the Sarutobi Clan only getting bigger. The elders of the clan, Including Ren Sarutobi decided it was time to put Seika through trials. Consisting of a lot of training and learning about the clans history and purpose. Not long after the village was attacked and bandits had taken Sishi; A younger sister of Seika and twin of Sachi. Enraged Seika had put the best 2 members of her clan together and planned a strategy in order to rescue her younger sister, even mailing a letter to her friend Kinshi to come down and help if possible. Thankfully arriving, Kinshi had willingly came with Seika and her team. However with a strong fight against high ranking bandits, Seika was at a point of almost dying… A mist of the bloody scene her sister Sishi had jumped in the way of a great sword almost slicing Seika in half, in order to protect her eldest sister and future leader of her clan. Returning to her father later with her team alive, but her sister dead in her arms. Heart broken and destroyed, Seika was never the same person again. She picked up smoking to help her never ending grief and anxiety, and started training like never before… Haunted by the memory of the horrific time with people playing their respects everywhere. Seika could not help but feel she should have been the one put into the ground. Thankfully she continued to protect and serve her village, never stopping her beliefs in the will of fire. Living with a heavy burden, questioning if she could even protect her village when she could not even rescue Sishi. After the village festival, Seika had gotten terribly drunk trying to relieve the pain she carried about her sister. She had a semi-great time with Kinshi but found herself leaving alone to a hill. Where she would meet a boy that would change her life, Keldran Fuma had come into her life like a saviour. He helped Seika understand Sishi's life was not a waste and that she wanted Seika to have another chance. Meanwhile growing strong feelings for the young boy... He made her feel like she was on top of the world. He was funny...Strong... Humble; Everything she could have ever wanted. However she did not realize how much her feelings would destroy her afterwards in time. After a desperate message from Sunagakure to be backup, Seika was sent off with her entire team to the allied nation where she split up from team Keldran and made there way into another enemies path. Still Seika can vividly see his movements... The enemy took killed her team in cold blood, She made it out alive. After a week she was able to communicate with Hitomi's Parents to tell her brave tale, later finding out Seika's mother and Miyako were life long friends. Seika's physical state would take about 6 months to get back in order, not to mention the amount of psychological trauma she had to deal with. Especially when she found out the one guy she gave her heart too had died... It killed her spirit. Changing her forever; Seika would no longer be the joyful ray of fire, holding compassion and love. She would end up to be a cold, pessimistic and uncaring persona. Thanks to Miyako Hyuuga, Mother of her past student Hitomi. Her body had once again become pulp with muscles, not looking disfigured anymore as if someone had taken bites out of her... All due to Miyako's personal healing and muscle regeneration medicine. Obviously if she was to be naked there would be tons of muscle tare scars on her body. Even with those scars Seika's recovery was a miracle to many other medical ninja, thus showing why Miyako was the head med ninja; even bringing her nerves back to life with help of the best physical therapist in the village. . Yet with all her recovery time Miyako's and the psychologists mental healing, Seika still had so much pain curling in her stomach living without closure or so much as a goodbye from Keldran... Making her determined to figure out just what they had done with Keldran's body and Hitomi's Eyes. With her beauty growing back, she had been asked out multiple times. However although she was beautiful again she did not have the same wondrous soul... As men came it was just too painful to give herself to another, so destroyed by what she once felt it was not the way to go. But that would not stop her father; insisting they needed a Sarutobi grand child within the main family he created multiple dates for Seika. Although she could barely look them in the eyes without thinking straight back to the one that got away... Mostly leaving before she could even learn their names. In such becoming a lot more secluded and mysterious around the village, not wanting to draw to much to herself. Still living in a lot of grief... (Arc 3) After couple months of recuperation, Seika took months to have her skin cells and nervous cells rebuild. With the help of Hitomi's mother the Head Medical ninja of the village. She healed better than anyone could have imagined. Obviously with some scaring; Sadly she could not say the same about her darkened heart. It was evident Seika was still thoroughly affected by the loss of Keldran and her former students,there was no telling how long she would recover from that fact. What was worse was the whole situation where one of her youngest sisters was abducted and held for ransom. Through all her efforts along with a her friend Kinshi and cousin, they were not able to bring her body home alive. Stricken with grief she lived with the fact everything was her fault... She could not protect her sister Sinshi or her students. There lives taken so young and full of life; There was no way to explain the pain or the trauma of what she was feeling. But it seemed there was reason to believe her lost love interest was still alive and left for dead by the hidden rain. It was like Seika had a reason for living again. She could easily push her cigarettes away that she had been clinging to for release. There was nothing that was going to stop her from finding him, also having to prepare for the fact she might not be coming back with his body alive. The thought of it made her heart sink, how would she cope with losing him again. There was only one way to find out, The Homage Ikeru would make her the squad leader of a possible 1 year mission to find him and her past student, Hitomi Hyuugas Eye. It was going to be one of her first missions since the war of Sunagakure. Physically she was able to fight but the real question was if she was capable of doing such a mission psychologically. Eventually they were off and took a night to prepare and plan along side the new Sunagakure leader. Where she almost had a time of awakening, Adel could see how the darkness was consuming her. All her rage and sadness was controlling her in ways she did not know how to control. It took a couple of months including reconnaissance and dangerous undercover works along enemy lines. Sadly one member of her team of four she was leading, died on the job in order to bring Keldran and Hitomi's eyes back to Konoha. Although Seika thought she would be upset of there deaths, she really felt nothing. As if the lose of others was now a normal thing of life to her. But seeing Keldran again... She did not know what to feel. Seika knew that she still had long lasting feelings for him, but it was the factor she was not the fun and joyful person he had interest in before. She was a lot darker and for some reason believed she would never be the apple of his eye anytime soon. Especially after the amount of scars she gained after the war, maybe she was not the girl for him... she was too old and broken. The main reason she held back her joy and feelings towards him was after seeing his condition when they found him. He was alive but not living. So malnourished and his flesh smelt rotten, almost like he had other life growing in him. Seika was so angry, this once lively and big hearted guy was not what he once was... However as soon as she saw his blue locks, she knew it was him and after so much time of feeling empty and dead inside. Seika felt this glimmer of hope that her darkness was not fond of. Either way they had him and as soon as they were able too they bolted with everything they needed, but obviously it was not going to be easy. In their final escape Zango sacrificed his own self to save both Nalini and Seika, he fought a brave fight and forced the two to leave for the mission. Eventually they were met with a swamp of Keldran fans and families that were suffering the sad fact their sons, husbands, daughters and mothers were not coming back home. Seika was greeted by her own family, so many hugs were exchanged and her sister was so beauty. A mere image of her when she was younger... The only one she was missing was Sachi's twin Sinshi. She missed her so much that her smile of being reunited turned to a frown. They all understood why but they hugged her and welcomed her home anyways. Keldran was sent to intensive care immediately and instead of heading home, Seika made her way over to the Hokage to report what had happened on the mission. Who knows what might come of her now that Keldran is back. Would she continue down this ominous path or would she pull through and change for the better. Personality & Behavior Seika is different then most women; she has a cool and laid back aspect to herself. However theres something about her that always seems to he beaming off her. Thats her will to protect. Unlike she's suppose too, she fights with her heart always going out to the village and its well being. She's kind but not gentle, she always been sort of rough when it comes to fighting or training. Its something she picked up from her fathers strict methods. However her methods always work, especially since she's not one to give up easy. Another thing she’s great at is observation and perception, its quiet easy for her to calculate what happens next but by a single reaction. Which was soul development from experience in battle and patterns from shinobi. In terms of behaviour, if you see her walking down the street she looks like another person she’s very social and loves to get to know people, however when she’s angry because you did something to screw with the ones she cares about. What out… Because her heartful will of fire will turn to stone. She will show no mercy. After Second Arc Completely changed this Sarutobi women is a cold and apathetic person now. Struggling to control her depression and PTSD from the amount of loss she had to witness. Her Will of Fire had depleted and it seems now all she cares about is having a smoke and having her alone time away from everybody else. Still with great observation and perception skills she cares more about herself then letting herself get attached to another person. This Social butterfly turned into someone with anti-social disorder, also being pessimistic and angry a lot of the time. Third Arc With Keldran back, theres a sense of optimism in Seika's life. Although she is desperately trying to avoid an ominous path. She's finding it hard to revert back to her vibrant self; filled with self doubt and sadness but most of all anger. She continues to be very placid in nature as well as anti-social and pessimistic. But who knows where her path will lead... Appearance Seika has long/straight black hair that she usually has up in a bun with chopsticks to hold it up. Her eyes are a gold-green hazel mix, and her skin is peachy. She is absolutely stunning. As for Daily attire, she's always dressed fully black. After Second arc Seika now had shoulder width hair due to most of it being burnt off and bring trimmed straight. The features of her face haven't changed and thankfully her face was not burned to much... Within a couple months It was the only place that was healed and left with out psychical scarring. Not to say emotionally her face could say the same. Her body that was disfigured from the burns had grew back the muscles with intensive muscle growth medicine and rehabilitation. Abilities Ninjutsu Seika is highly developed in ninjutsu and excels in faster in this region. Mostly because of her will of fire and her love to train. Sensory Ability After training with a comrade, her sisters and her cousin Shey. Seika was able to learn the sensory technique. Its not extra sensory, but it allows her to sense people in medium to close proximity to her (around 13 metres). After second time skip Her Sensory Skills have developed significantly, allowing her to sense out about 20 metres from every area around her. She also trained and contracted a new ability being her extra sensory skill, basically contracting a barrier the expands in its area and moves as she does to detect anything thats within that barrier. Chakra Blade Combat (Taijutsu) Seika's weapon of choice are chakra blades, her signature move is combining them with chakra flow. After going to the Fuma Clan compound, her father ordered and bought her blade steel chakra blades. Increasing there destructive power against regular steel or metal weapons. Strength Sarutobi are known for their incredible strength and Seika embodies that Physically, being able to pull through enormous damage and create same amount of damage need be. A Punch from her will hurt much more then just any old un-enhanced hit. Summoning Around 8 months after the mission to Sunagakure, getting back to training and the ninja life. Seika had decided on learning how to summon an animal. After having to rely on Kei, which was grateful for still had the feeling if he did not save her, Kei would have probably had enough chakra to survive... Doing so she used her summoning technique and was sent to Mount Rhiphaean, Land of the Hippogriffs. A creature that had the head and front legs of an eagle but the core and hind legs of a horse. Showing Seika just was her natural affinity was. Upon Summoning a hippogriff, it had large eagel wings that allow it to fly more swiftly then lightening itself. The strength of their wings are powerful enough to create gusts of wind without using forms of chakra... and strong enough to make the ground crumble around and beneath them in the same manner. However there are a certain few that have been able to unlock nature abilities... but like any other may take time to develop. Hippogriffs are very loyal to their companions and race; willing to die at any moment just to save their partner. They are a symbol of love and only serve those with the heart of a true warrior. Most of the time guiding their human partner through life to use that heart to their fullest power. Although they can get offended easily by others and most relationship or predator and prey. So when first approaching bowing in submission is your best bet as Hippogriffs are strong and wild creatures to those unknown by them. Usually when called to battle they come in with special steel armour on their heads for more damaging head buds the rest of the back side and core is usually covered with armour as well. Always being ready for war, walking fearlessly anywhere they go. Hippogriffs also come in many sizes going from a horse height to something slightly shorter then a tailed beast... Although Giant Hippogriffs are rare and there are not many. Databook Library Spars/battles http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3459 (Team Seika Unites) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5300 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3844#8 Casual http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5289 Storyline Missions http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3400 (C-rank: Masked Disturbance) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3493 (A-Rank: Interrogation, make the masked man speak.) Training Sensing Technique http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4551 http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4849 Temporary Paralysis Jutsu http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4998 Teaching Chakra flow http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5086 Body flicker http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5569 Summoning http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6279 (Part 1) (0.5 of the second arcs award points goes to this c-rank training) Approved By: Heki